What Happened After It All Ended
by DemigodHeroes
Summary: So this is for the people who have read Blood of Olympus. Once I read it, I thought there was a blank. Rick said he wanted us to fill in that blank with our opinions on what happened after the war. There will be spoilers, so please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**What happened after the war?**

**Read on... **

**P.S. Someone said that Leo and Calypso didn't live when they escaped Ogygia(did I spell that right? I have no clue), because of the whole oblivion thing. That really makes me nervous and that's NOT how I pictured it. **

**Sorry, I needed to let that out. It has driven me insane.**

* * *

Calypso POV

Definitely the best day in all my years of existence. I could sense him coming. Just overhead. I was cleaning out flowerbed that I was going to use for a section of Moonlaces. Then I heard the roar. I remember throwing my whole flower basket into the air. I was frozen in my position over the flowerbed. _This couldn't be real. _The thump of the basket as it hit the ground jolted me and I hurriedly walked to the beach. No need to sprint for disappointment.

But there wasn't. It that annoying boy, Leo Valdez. He was tiny as he sat on the back of an enormous dragon made of metal. Festus, I thought. When they got up closer, I could see his face. It was covered in soot and unsurprisingly his indestructible clothes were in shreds.

I remember that passion I got. I wanted to run over and hug him, but I planted my feet to the ground as Festus landed. It wasn't the best lands I had ever seen, though we saw very few, but Leo's first visit still at the top of the chart.

What happened was that Festus apparently wasn't exactly fit for landing. His leg gave out and the dragon fell, catapulting Leo into the air and face first into the sane and seaweed. I had the urge to laugh, but I had to settle with a tight smile.

"You're late," I told him as he sat up, spitting seaweed out of his mouth. My smile disappeared.

Leo grinned, despite that painful looking landing.

Being around him was more bearable. The only man to ever venture Ogygia twice still had his ups and downs. Even though I had a good vision of what went down at the final battle, I listened to him explain. From the giants to the Argo II turning into his epic friend, Festus, to the point to where he died. Obviously, he wasn't so enthusiastic about that part. His face twisted up as he told me what death felt like.

"It was painful," Leo said in disgust. "Don't even get me started on the medicine I had to take."

They had landed in Boston near Back Bay. Sail boats glided smoothly over the water and the breeze was way different then what was on Ogygia. The sounds of car horns and people talking filled my ears with joy. I never heard something so constant. It was so quiet on Ogygia, but here it was filled with life.

Festus dropped us off next to the street next to the Back Bay of the Charles River. Trees spotted up, hiding tiny buildings. When I looked ahead, though, skyscrapers were so high, I still had to look up from this distance. The arrangement was so beautiful. I wondered if it was like this everywhere now.

Leo agreed to bring me anywhere I wanted to go. My first choice was this place called _Starbucks, _which became my favorite place in the world. He and I would have coffee there once a week, which was all Leo could stand. We learned that from when he had three cups of coffee and wouldn't shut up about something I really can't remember. He was talking to fast. It had to between the different types of screws or mustard.

We settled down at a small apartment building somewhere off in the middle of the huge city. Leo said once he actually got the necessities for an actual place, this was where we were staying. It didn't bug me though. Better than a cave of crystals. Two bed small apartment with a tiny kitchen. We were hardly ever in it, besides sleeping, so there was no use in buying a huge luxury suite… even if they could afford it.

But when they were in the apartment, the sun had set and the city lights were on and so beautiful. While Leo slept, I would lean against the one window they had and stare at the lights twinkling like stars. The sound of cars never stopped. It became peacefully to sleep with them, to remind me I wasn't in the same place she was for over one millennia.

There was one problem though that really bugged me. It was Leo. Under his fit of covers, he seemed peaceful at first, but as I watched sometimes, Leo would jerk and mumble something about 'potty sludge'.

Of course that wasn't the big reason I was worrying about. It seemed natural to dream of some big battle that you fought in. It was that Leo would look in pain, like his dreams were actually killing him. That did not seem naturally.

More than once a week, I would have to walk over and sit down next to Leo as he tightened his eyes and clenched his teeth so hard I thought they were going to break under the pressure. I would put my hand on his shoulder and whisper that it was okay. But I didn't actually know if it was okay or not. If only I could reach into what he was seeing so I knew what was happening.

If he didn't stop then-which was the case on those lucky days-I would kiss him on the side of the head and hug him against me.

But that was only in his dreams. The first time those nights happened, I woke up first. It was bright day, with only speckles of clouds in the sky. I got dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans in the bathroom and came out to see him standing next to the window, where I would stand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Leo," I walked slowly up to him and grabbed his arm. "What was that last night?"

Leo frowned and looked at me in confusion. "I didn't know it started raining. It looks dry outside to me."

"Leo, I know what rain is," I huffed, blowing a strand of hair from my face just for it to float back down in front of my eye. "I meant with you. You were dreaming about something horrible, I know. You wouldn't wake up…"

With a hand raised, Leo cut me off. "Whoa, Sunshine, I hardly dreamt anything last night. Not even about tofu tacos dancing around at my feet." His teeth showed with his grin.

He did look well slept. His eyes sparkled from the morning sun. But I knew what happened last night, wasn't an illusion. But I decided to let it go, since he didn't look any different from yesterday.

When we headed outside after he got dressed, I was reliving the moment from 10 minutes ago. With furrowed eyebrows, I looked at him as he was tying his shoe.

"Dancing tofu tacos?" I asked.

Leo shrugged as he straightened up. "I fell asleep hungry."

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the sidewalk.

* * *

-Jason POV-

"NO, NO, NO, NO," Terminus huffed in a belly full of air- or the imaginary belly. "NOOOOOO!"

I stood in front of him, a clipboard in hand, and with a thin line of a mouth across my face.

I stood by the border line of Camp Jupiter. The area of Camp Jupiter wasn't destroyed like Reyna had been worrying about, but the earthquakes had caused some fallen buildings. As I looked, I could see Tiber River and the crumpled bridge that landed in it. They'll have to take the hardest choice in crossing into the camp.

Pushing up my glasses, I gave Terminus, the statue guy who was the border man of the camp, a glare. "Terminus, you know it's me, Jason Grace."

"_I know who you are."_ The stone man said, "But I still won't allow that junk crossing this border."

I glanced back at the chariot and horse. Blackjack had offered assistance to lung all this stone, bricks, and other requirements for his next trip to build yet again, another shrine for those minor beings.

"Please don't say 'junk'," I removed my glasses to rub my face tiredly. I was up all night getting the preparations done. All I wanted was somewhere quiet and sleep. Somewhere where there is not a screaming statue yelling in my face. "I'm already in trouble with one goddess for accidentally letting Percy insult her."

"Discordia will NOT," Terminus boomed, "be tolerated. You already let in that wretch Kym-whats-her-name and now I have to sign insurance papers about the damaging of the Cupid shrine."

I tightened up one side of his mouth. Well that's great. I'll be seeing those papers soon, I'm guessing. How wonderful, not. "Uh, sir, you can't sign-"

"NO ENTRY."

I slipped on my glasses and cranked my head to pop it. His body ached from the flying and I'm sure Blackjack would say the same. Poor guy. Percy promised him a whole bag of donuts when they returned. On that happy note, Blackjack took off too quickly before I could get a grip and fell backwards off the chariot. Percy was on the ground with laughter, tears in his eyes.

With Percy's translation, which wasn't as good since he was too busy laughing, Blackjack promised to share a quarter of a donut with me. Declining, I got situated again, hanging on tighter than I would have. Now, I rubbed his back with the paining memory.

"Terminus," I saw Reyna before she could say anything. She was in her praetor wear with her Athena cloak of indestructibility. She gave me a sideways smile as she approached, her eyes on their regular alert. "You know how this works. Let Jason in."

Terminus huffed and bounced to the right, his back to Reyna, clearly not wanting to budge.

"Terminus…" Reyna said in a warning tone.

"All right, all right!" He growled and with a _pop_, he was gone. I patted Blackjack on the muzzle and led him camp.

It was silent between them as we descended the hill. The Tiber River was sparkling below, making me wishing I had time to just have a walk around the camp, peacefully without worrying about those dreams of minor goddess and gods wanting attention and demanding they have shrines as soon as possible. My Bucket List had a least 150 immortals on hold.

The worst part of it all was that I hardly got to spend any time with Piper nowadays. We would chat and laugh together. At Camp Half-Blood, we made sure to get as much time together at the campfires and the days Nico insisted I take a break.

"I'm not trying to offend you," Nico had said, "But you look awful. Take a break, will ya, before you drive us both insane."

Reyna took care of Blackjack by flying him across the river in one smooth glide. Blackjack seemed to trust Percy and Reyna more than anyone else in the world. Percy and Reyna worked so well with the black Pegasus.

I stepped out of the chariot I used to ride in across the river. The 'junk' was piled up on the side. It wasn't much, but that was because it was the final load for the Eris, or Discordia in Rome, shrine. The reason Terminus didn't like this shrine was because Discordia was the goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. The goddess had a counterpart, Concordia, or Harmonia in Greek. She was the goddess of anything opposite of Discordia.

"So…" I said awkwardly as Reyna rode on Blackjack down the cobblestone of Camp Jupiter. I walked at her side, so I had to crank my head up to see her face. One eye was squinted because of the glare of sunlight in my glasses.

"So…" Reyna mocked, looking down at me with a tight smile. "Still speechless and yet we see each other every week. I thought it was better than that."

"It is!" I blurted out. "I mean, I'm just tired with the, you know, the going back and forth thing."

"Ah," Reyna couldn't hide her amusement. Her eyes gleamed in the light.

As we approached the shrine, what I saw made my mouth hang open and my glasses fall half way down my face. The shrines they were working on was in ruins. The white and green stone and emerald was a pile of dust and debris.

Even Reyna looked shocked. "What in the name of…?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Both of our heads whirred towards the voice. A 6-year-old boy with curly black hair and green eyes that looked so innocent I almost had the urge to hug him. His hands were extended and showed nimble fingers.

Reyna hopped off of Blackjack, but she didn't look furious, just sad. "Oh Harry…"

Harry backed up, tears in his eyes. "I-I was just walking then I saw it. I promise I didn't mean no harm."

Reyna reached out to touch his shoulders, but he shrank back, fear in his eyes.

"Harry, nobody is going to punish you. Just explain what happened." Reyna reassured. This time, Harry let her grab his shoulder, but he still looked tense.

Harry looked at me with those huge pleading eyes. "I was just trying to get the arena for a meeting, but then I saw this place. I didn't know what it was, and I really, REALLY didn't want to find out, so I stepped away. But then I got angry over something stupid. REALLY mad. I wanted to punch something, so I did. I don't know what happened next. All I know was that I was standing in that rubble. My hand still hurts."

I blinked and looked at Reyna in concern. A 6-year-old Hulk smashing down a shrine that belongs to the goddess of chaos. Reyna seemed to understand to.

"It's not your fault, Harry." Reyna ruffled his hair. "How about I get you to the infirmary to heal that hand."

That's when I saw how bad Harry's hand looked like. It was covered in blood, clearly going to need more than a sip of nectar. Maybe a glass. The blood dripped on the ground at his feet.

That's when I got an idea. "I'll take him."

Reyna eyed him suspiciously. I realized how fast I blurted that out. All I wanted right now was a break and not have to deal with the mess now. Reyna realized that when I gave her the best Harry plead with my eyes.

"All right." She pursed her lips and mounted Blackjack once again, who seemed to be anxious to leave, whining and stomping his hooves. I unlatched the chariot and watched them gallop out of sight around the corner.

I turned back to Harry, who seemed to be even more scared because he was solid 5 feet farther than he was a minute ago. I gave him a smile and held out a hand. As for Harry's hand, it was still dripping blood.

"No need to be scared. I'm Jason Grace." I introduced myself stepping up a bit. Harry made an uneasy sound and stepped backwards. Even though I knew his name, I asked, "What's yours?"

Harry's child cheeks were clear of acne and grim. Two dimples played on his face when he tried for a smile, but it ended up fading away. Like his eyes wouldn't allow it. "Harrison Butcher."

"Well, Harry, I'm guessing you're okay with people calling you, there's no reason to feel bad for anything you did."

Harry's depressing eyes searched him up and down. If I didn't know better, I would've said he was a Pluto's kid. But that was a stereotype and I had to get over it.

Suddenly, Harry turned and sprinted down the cobblestone. With an intake of breath, I hurried after him, but made sure to keep my distance. If this kid felt like a deer when being chased down by a wolf, I had to change that. I couldn't cage him, nor could I grab him. That would just make the tension stronger. Instead, I followed him wherever he was running. He winded down streets, pushing past demigods in uniform.

Who in the Hades was this kid? Why was he so afraid? Whose god/goddess did he belong to?

As I gave my pardons to the demigods, I was huffing and puffing, but the kid still looked like he didn't just run a mile. Actually, I felt they both ran 3 miles without stopping.

Finally, after running around shops and the arena, Harry ran into the lifesaver, Hazel herself. Hazel had her back turned and was talking to three other demigods at the entryway of the coliseum shaped arena. Harry made the mistake of glancing back to see if I was still following and ran over Hazel. The three demigods backed up in shock as Hazel and Harry both hit the ground with a huge impact.

I stopped in my tracks with an 'eeeeeeeeeee….' Then slowly made my way over. Harry scrambled up, just fall back down with a dazed look in his eyes. Hazel's chin was scraped from the fall, but otherwise pretty okay. She stood up first with the help of the three demigods, but they didn't seem anxious to help Harry up. Being all of good nature, Hazel helped him, her hands patting off his dusty shirt.

"Uh, hey, Hazel!" I called as I approached. Hazel looked at me with surprised.

"Wow, I'm guessing you saw that." Hazel's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Actually, that was my fault." I looked at Harry with cocked head. "Why did you run away, Harry?"

Harry hid behind Hazel in a moment's flash and Hazel didn't protest against it. Just studied me with a look that said, _Oh, Jason… You kill _me_ sometimes _but in that friendly way.

"gods, Harry, look at your hands." Hazel turned her attention on Harry who seemed to be glued to her. Hazel pried him off and took his wrists, turning them in examination. "What did you do?"

"I smashed a building…" Harry said in shame, letting his head drop, like he was being punished and he knew he deserved it.

"Josh," Hazel looked one of the three demigods and handed Harry over. Josh was pale skinny looking dude with a kind smile. "Please take Harry to the infirmary. As for you," Hazel turned to me. I smiled sheepishly. "You might be wanting some explanations."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. This is all in Leo's POV, so there is no change in POVs this time. Sorry. :/**

* * *

**Leo POV**

"I did it! I'm a genius!" I shouted as I entered the apartment, looking at Calypso who was laying on her bed, reading a book.

I glided over to the counter of the kitchen and threw down the one piece of mail I had ever gotten in my entire second lifetime. It was white with a red sticker taping the flap shut. So formal that I actually felt like Ben Frank or…or…okay, that's all I got. I still don't think Ben Frank is right.

Calypso glanced up, more interested in her book than anything I had to say. With a sigh, she said, "They replied?"

"Better. They are coming in about a week!" I pumped a fist into the air superman style.

Calypso then sat up, sliding a finger through her book to save her place, then closed it. "Wait, a minute. Klaus is ACTUALLY considering coming over?"

"Don't forget about Lily."

"Whatever," Calypso never really liked Lily. Too happy, she had told me. But I had a feeling she was a little jealous. Calypso gets jealous super easily. Probably the whole curse thing, in my opinion, but ever since they got back, I tried my best never to mention the island.

Klaus and Lily were friends of ours. If you're wondering, yes they are demigods. Lily is the daughter of Ares, the god of war, but she doesn't look tough at all. About as skinny as me, you could say. Her bright green eyes were solid and rough, like her weapon was to stare down her enemies. But she was a cool person to be around. She had an awesome sense of humor and very pretty. Not that she beat Calypso. As for Klaus, he was Lily's boyfriend. Klaus was the son of Poseidon. But he looked absolutely nothing like Poseidon or Percy Jackson. He was always super gently and kind with icy blue eyes and down to the neck elegant curled blonde hair that was almost white. Like Klaus came from the Arctic Ocean while Percy came from the Atlantic. It took a lot to annoy Klaus, so you can see why we were friends.

"So why are you a genius?" Calypso laid down her book after putting in a piece of ripped paper. Hugging her knees together, her eyes lingered towards the window beside her bed, listening.

"I got us invitations to that party you kept mentioning!" I told her. With that, Calypso looked at me in surprise.

"I was kidding!"

"Yeah," I smirked, "well, I wasn't."

Calypso looked at the invitation on the counter. "I never thought you'd, of all people, would like to go to a party."

I laughed. Of course I didn't want to go to the party. Being around so many people was too much for someone who works better alone. But we were not going for the party; it was what was inside that party house.

"Remember that monster Lily has tracked down for several weeks?" I asked her, calming down enough to sit on my bed across from her.

Calypso nodded like that was stupidest question on earth. "She blamed me for being a hydra."

That's how we all met. I was taking Calypso out to the bridge that ran across a pond. It was obvious she loved the view at night, so I was like _Heck, why not? _Well, Klaus and Lily were there too. Calypso being Alas' daughter, it must've triggered something in them so they pinned both of us up and threatened to spill our guts. Gladly, we both got out without having our guts spilled, which almost made me puke when she said it, and they apologized.

"Sorry," Klaus had said. "We thought you were that hydra from the bookstore."

I never saw Calypso so fired up. "SORRY? HERE I AM GETTING PINNED TO THE GROUND, AFTER TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!"

After we got back to the apartment, I was teasing her about it. Mocking her voice and mimicking what she said. I never got punched so hard.

Calypso was on a better line with Klaus now. As for Lily and me, we kind of had our own line of friendship. We both knew how to cook, so when we got together, we'd both make something together while Klaus and Calypso played Monopoly or Uno.

Somehow, every time I looked at Lily, she reminds me of Piper. She was so strong-willed and pervasive. But every time I looked at her and thought that, I would mentally slap myself. Nothing would replace Piper or Jason.

Calypso was silent for a very long time, finally she pushed off the bed and rubbed her hands together. "So, the Hydra is at that party?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, partying or not, I'm not going to a show up in jeans. I'll be right back."

With a kiss on the cheek, she left the apartment, leaving me to the noises of the cars outside. It was getting late, but not fully dark yet. The sun was letting out a pinkish glow across the yellow and blue sky.

Calypso and I are on the same page with parties. She hated drawing attention onto herself in large crowds. As for me, if the people don't look at me slaying a possible human misted hydra, the better.

I stared at the invitation on the counter. I knew this was probably not going to turn out like we hoped, but that was the thing about being a demigod. Expect the unexpected.

By the time I looked back at the window, it was darker. My eyes felt heavy and soon my head was on the pillow with my eyes shut.

* * *

"Leo!" Calypso was shaking me so violently, I thought my brain would fall out of my ear. My eyes shot open and I leaped up, my heart trying to race out of my chest. Swiftly, I rolled out of bed, taking the covers with me and tried to leap to my feet, without any luck. The covers were tied up around my feet and I smashed into the hard floor.

With a groan, I tried getting up more slowly this time. My head was buzzing. Calypso was on her knees beside me, helping me stand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I demanded as I sat back down on my coverless bed.

Calypso was touching my face with the back of her hand like she was checking for a fever. I pushed her hand away quickly. Her eyes were filled with tears. "You wouldn't wake up!"

I froze and stared at her in bewilderment. "This again?"

Calypso was always going on about me looking like I was having heart attacks. If she keep ups with this alarm clock stuff, yeah, one day I will.

Calypso wiped her eyes and took my chin in her hand, studying my face like I was a science experiment. "Yes, again. This is the third one this week!"

I never knew what she was talking about. She's better at not mentioning it nowadays, but days like these, I would wake up with her face in mine, scaring me half to death. Then the conversation starts.

"I don't know why you won't remember those dreams you're having." Calypso said as she began picking up the covers and folding them over her arm. I sat on her bed as she remade mine.

"Calypso, I don't know what you're talking about! I was fine until-."

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE FINE!" She screamed at me then sat down on the half-made bed. Fresh tears were in her eyes.

My eyes were wide. She never yelled at me like that. Not even when I annoy her to the point where her face is the color of an apple. My body was tense, something I realized when I stood up. It made me angry that she was crying over me. With a sigh, I sat down beside her, grabbing her hand.

"All right, Calypso." I said roughly. "Tell me what I supposedly did."

She was so silent, it worried me that she about to break down or something. I fix leaky faucets, not leaky people.

"You were fine when I first came back," Calypso finally said. "But then you looked in pain like you always do. You started sweating and crying. When I touched you, you jerked away. That's when I started shaking you."

I felt my cheek. No sweat. "I don't feel like I did any of those things."

Calypso shrugged helplessly. "As if someone is trying to kill you in your dreams then covered up their tracks when you wake up."

Killing me in my dreams. Well, that's a new one. The thought kind of freaked me out. "It's over now, Calypso. Let's just move on."

"That's what you always say."

* * *

After that was a drag. Calypso and I waited at the sidewalk curb, waiting for the bus. Yes, Alas' daughter and a demigod waiting for the bus. We had very little money, just the money Klaus handed over, which we both were tempted to pay back.

People around us gave us no acknowledgement. They were busy with on the phone or talking to one another. As for us, we were silent. I played with a copper wire, twirling it around my finger then pulling my finger out so the wire looked like an awfully shaped spring. My tool belt was latched around my waist, filled with all sorts of gears and stuff, but the copper wire really interested me.

The bus trip seemed long as in hours. That's the worse part of being ADHD. If I wasn't occupied, a minute felt like an hour.

Calypso did nothing but stare out the window. The fall trees were gathered in a cluster in the nearby park. Sidewalks intersected to the fountain in the middle. A picture of a tall man stood as a statue. A black fence surrounded him. The plague was too far to read, but even if it was an inch from my face, I still wouldn't read it.

When the bus stopped, we exited from the steps and made our way towards a small building with a sign.

AUTO-REPAIR SHOP

50% OFF ON TIRES

It wasn't my dream to work for someone in an auto-repair shop, but again, I had no money. So this would have to do.

Calypso and I agreed on finding a job so we could actually pay for food and so we could pay back Klaus. His family was rich, and he was happy to lend a hand, but it never felt right.

"Okay, Leo," Calypso stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders, turning me towards her. Her hands were gripped tight, but I didn't shrug her off. Her touch was too comforting, even if she was irritated with me. "You will be a good boy, you hear me?"

I let a smirk loose. "Yes, Mother."

She kissed me then let go of my shoulders. "You will let me do the talking, and you will not comment on anything. Got it? We really need this job."

"Sunshine?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll do what you ask if you give me another kiss."

Calypso kissed my cheek and walked through the glass doors. I should've been more detailed in that bargain.

I followed her in. Instantly I got the smell of car oil and tires. My body melted in the smell. Reminded me so much of Bunker 9, a secret forge at Camp Half-Blood. The walls were covered in racks of tires and the carpet was fresh and a dark blue color. Several people were lounging in the waiting room, on their phone or watching the news on the public TV. It was silent, but for that soothing sound of an electric screw driver in the back area where they worked on the cars.

The lobby desk was in the back, beside a circular wall. A man in a blue jumpsuit with the name tag 'Bob' over a huge pocket that held his cell phone. He was reading a magazine on machines when Calypso and I stopped at the desk. I looked at the magazine more closely and saw a picture of a huge printer spitting out papers into a dumpster sized ben. The caption 'World's best printer' was on written across it the cover.

"I bet I could make a better one…" I whispered and earned an elbow to the ribs.

But my comment made the guy look up. His eyes were dark brown. He quickly dropped his magazine and stood up straight. "I'm so sorry. What may I do for you?" He had a slight British accent.

With a glare towards me, Calypso answered. "Sorry to interrupt your reading, but my friend and I were looking for a job."

"Friend?" I asked. Another shot in the ribs. I shut up.

Excitement made his eyes widen. "Oh that's wonderful. I'll go see to my boss and he'll be back for you shortly."

"I told you to be quiet!" Calypso hissed at me when he was out of earshot.

"Are you seriously asking Leo Valdez to keep his mouth shut? Is that very smart? Besides, I wasn't, like, insulting him or any of that. We're good." I asked her.

Calypso considered it. "Whatever. Just please don't say anything until this is over."

"All right, all right!"

I exhaled and used my time looking around the room. When I was bored of that, I stared at the people. A man in a business suit looked anxious as he talked angrily into the phone; a mother with her child running around the coffee table, playing tag with nobody; a burly man who was watching the TV.

"Ah, new recruits." I spun back around to see a basketball tall man with sandy blonde hair that began to bald at the top. His hands were stained in grease as he came from his office in the corner of the room.

Calypso shook his hand then mine. I smiled devilishly. I couldn't help it. If I was having to be quiet, it was all I could do.

"So you want to apply here? Do you have any degree? You guys look 16." The man said with a frown.

_Close. I'm 15. Going on 16 next month._ I wished to say that, but once I opened my mouth, I closed it back up, letting Calypso carry on. _Calypso's like….more than 3000 years old._

"No, sir." Calypso shook her head. "We were just hoping to get a small job to pay for some expenses."

"Where are y'all's parents?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Dead." I put in, just because Calypso looked hesitate.

The man looked slightly pitiful, but he cared on. "Well, I'd love to give you a small job here as assistants, but the money can't be the same."

"Prefect." Calypso smiled sweetly.

"Just come with me and we'll discuss this matter."

RED LIGHT. ALERT SYSTEM GOING OFF. ATTENTION, WE ARE NOW ENTERING A SOMETHING TOTALLY BORING. "Calypso, you can handle this. I'll just be out here."

Calypso nodded with relief and followed the boss man into his office. I walked over to the waiting room and flopped down onto the couch. If listening to the boss ramble on about money and time was more exciting than this, I guess I won't ever find out.

At first, I watched the little kid tag the air and giggle, going the other way. When her mother finally looked up from her tablet, she ushered her daughter over and sit. With a disappointed look on her face, she did, but then she started using the cushion seat as a trampoline.

The news wasn't very exciting either. Car crashes on the highway. A burglary on Hill Street. Clear skies but a rainy day tomorrow.

That sound of the electric screwdriver made me almost insane. He didn't want it to stop, but he wanted to go into the area and watch. Possibly help out. Yeah, there's no image of him sitting down watching guys fix cars. That picture would never cross anybody's mind.

After hours of moving restless around the lobby room, or what felt like hours, Calypso finally came back with a grin on her face.

"Tomorrow at 8." She informed, waved at the boss who had come out to talk to Bob while looking at us, and walked out the door. I followed her out.

"What took you so long? I almost died of boredom." I asked her.

"It was 10 minutes, Leo."

* * *

The sad part was that we never got to go to the new job the next day. We're probably fired before even working there.

Calypso never had to wake me up that morning, I woke up myself, seeing her up and looking out the window like she does when she goes to bed. I sure hope she doesn't stand there all night. Probably not. Today, she was in a gold tank top, her gorgeous hair laid out along her back. She eyes were at ease and sparkling.

"Leo, I know you're looking at me," Calypso said looking at me so quickly I hardly got a chance to glance away.

"I guess it's because you're pretty." I answered, sitting up with a yawn. "You're glued to that window, aren't you?"

"I love the scenery." Calypso peeled away from the window and came to sit down on the edge of my bed.

I had last night's shirt: a black T-shirt. I only managed on PJ pants before I crashed onto the bed. Calypso studied me with those almond eyes that made me shudder and look away.

When I felt her kiss my cheek, I flinched. I don't know why. I guess it was just those kind of moments when someone taps your shoulder and you nearly punch them in the face because they frightened you.

Calypso got up a little closer and put her lips on mine. My whole body became to burn up, but I resisted the urge to flame up. Last time they kissed like this it was when they were on the island. I had just crashed landed, looking like a complete fool.

She pulled back when there was a knock at the door. Calypso made her way over and looked through the peephole then went. "It's Klaus and Lily."

"They said not until Friday." I protested.

"They don't know the days of the week?" Calypso guessed with a shrug. She swung the door open.

Klaus stood off to the side, looking as calm as ever. Lily, with her raised head and kind smile, engulfed Calypso in a protective hug. "Sorry we're here so early. We have an emergency."

Klaus and Lily sat on my bed after Calypso quickly pulled them in inside. Klaus looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Sleeping in?"

"Calypso forgot to wake me up." I glared at her. Only us two know about the dream incidents so we're the only ones who actually get it. Klaus chuckled and laid back across the bed. His shirt pulled up, showing off his tough muscled stomach. Lily scoot up next to me and laid back on my pillow.

"Just make yourselves comfy." I offered.

"Sorry," Klaus pulled back up easily. "We just got back from running around Charles River. Took an expected swim."

Lily closed her eyes, like she was trying to fall asleep. "The good news is, is that we found the Hydra."

"The bad news is…" Klaus finished. "We lost it again."

Klaus' eyes looked tired, with black under his eyes. His clothes were ripped and damp looking. His icy blue eyes were dark, like how they get when he's tired. Lily's hair was in strings trying to dry. Looking no better than Klaus, her shirt and jeans had acid holes in them. An undamaged jacket hid the bad holes in her shirt.

Calypso took the last bit of room of the bed and put a hand on Klaus' back, reassuring him. "We'll help you scout around."

"No," Klaus yawned. "We just needed somewhere to sleep." With that, he laid back down, his arms hanging out uncomfortably over the edge with his head so he looked like he was about to throw himself over the bed and do a handstand.

Lily was out too when I looked over. It was just Calypso and me again.

We stared at each other in a silent conversation.

_Talk about an emergency. _

_ Thinking what I'm thinking?_

_ I think I am._

_ Next time they wake up, that Hydra will be back in Tartarus._

_ MUAHAHA._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a Jason POV.**

**Next will be a Percabeth. **

**"I promise on the River Styx."**

* * *

-Jason POV-

Hazel explained everything. Harry was the child of Apollo, which doesn't say much about his behavior. He was the latest Apollo kid to arrive. Harry was found after blasting the nose off Terminus, accidentally. Reyna was furious, never mind Terminus. The last thing she needed was another Bryce Lawrence. But Harry wasn't like that and Frank put that out. Everyone at camp came to fall in love with his cuteness, but stayed away from his destruction he was able to cause. Harry knew he wasn't fit for anything. At sword practice, he broke three swords and a bow. At the stables, he sent unicorns on a rampage because he accidentally tripped over a bunch of metal buckets, scaring the unicorns half to death. That story confused me because I once did the same thing and they didn't even look at me. Harry soon came to realize for himself that he was nothing but a bomb on everything. In result, he keeps away from everyone.

Harry isn't qualified to be in the legion yet, so he stays where the ground parent-less demigods stayed. But soon he caught that place on fire just from exhaling. How that was possible, I have no clue. But the point of Hazel's story was that Harry wasn't the luckiest of kids and that made him the outcast of all of Camp Jupiter.

Hazel never said 'outcast' like she once said it herself. More like reciting what Harry said.

"He's just scared," Hazel finished. "The poor kid doesn't have any mortal mom and he came to us all by himself. When he realized what was capable of doing, it wrecked him."

I stared into the distance. For once, not on the shrines. But on Harry. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"That'd be great, but he doesn't like being around people much, so you'll have to be careful." Hazel licked her lips as if she was wanting to say more, but decided against it.

With a nod, I began to walk away. Hazel stopped me for one second.

"It's not impossible, though." She told me then walked on. "I won him over."

They had been going around the square just talking, not paying attention to where they were heading. The infirmary was where it always was. Beside the stables in a wide one story with stone walls and a red top. Inside people moved from patients to patients who were in bed resting. Some were sitting up and talking to their healers. In the very back, and I mean very back, I spotted Harry with his hand bandaged and playing with the fingers that poked out. He was silent even when a healer tried to talk to him. Harry seemed to be staring at something from behind a white sheet curtain.

I crossed the room and looked at the healer. "I got it.:

With a nod, the healer headed away.

Harry looked quickly away from whatever he was staring at and blinked up at me. I glanced towards the area and saw a little girl about Harry's age humming along to a song as she played with an amulet around her neck.

Looking back at him, I smirked. "Man's crushing?"

That seemed to be a bad choice of words. His eyes widened and he almost fell off the bed. "I DIDN'T CRUSH ANYTHING, I PROMISED."

"No!" I threw up my hands in assurance. "I meant do you like her?"

He settled down a bit, looking grim. "Like who?' He scooted farther down the bed.

"That girl."

"Lindsey?" Harry looked back at the girl who was now making a conversation with a healer. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I nodded as I sat down beside him, which ruffled him up against his pillow. He stared down at his hand quietly, pretending I wasn't sitting right here.

"Hey, Harry," I said as gently as I could. "There's no reason to be scared. I promise you."

Silence.

"I was actually hoping we could be friends." I went on.

That seemed to spark through him like a lightning bolt. I swear I didn't do it. "After I destroyed that building?"

"That wasn't your fault. The anger came from the aura around the shrine. Eris is the goddess of chaos. What you did was under her influence."

"I should've been her kid."

"But you're not. You're Apollo's. And there's a part of him in you that's dying to get out. I'm positive you have the potential to become an amazing helper."

At first, he looked actually hopeful when he stared at me. But by the end of the sentence, his eyes lowered to his hand again. "I can't help anybody. I'll have to kill them first by giving them too much nectar."

"I doubt that. Harry, you're still a kid. When you're my age, you'll be a warrior."

"Why does everybody act so nice around me? I should be hated, not pitied on." He said 'pitied' like it hurt to say it.

"I don't hate you."

"That was kind of my point."

I laughed. "True. Do you want me to hate you?"

Harry looked at with bewilderment. "What?"

You said you should be hated. Do you want me to hate you?"

Harry looked both confused and amused. "Are you joking?"

"Am I?"

Harry smiled. "You're very confusing."

We both laughed. Harry's laugh was like how a kid's would sound. Yeah, it was low and soft, but also had that magic to make anyone happy.

Harry looked a lot less tense as he stared back at Lindsey. The girl was standing up, her face twisted up in pain as she tried to walk with the assistants of a healer at her side. She nearly fell on her second step, only to be caught by the healer.

"She was attacked by a Hydra." Harry explained. "She came here all by herself, having to leave her parents behind. She was injured, though, by the poison."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a very concerned demigod."

I chuckled. "Sure…"

"Thanks for making me feel better," His smile dimmed, but his eyes were brighter than ever before.

I laid out my fist and he bumped it back with his. "So we're friends?"

"As long as you hate me."

"Sure, kid." I put my eyes back on Lindsey. She was back on the bed, her face in her hands as if she silently crying. The thought was really depressing. Both kids were so heartbreaking. A girl who could hardly walk and a boy who thought he could do nothing but destroy. The interesting part was that the boy had a crush (not literally) on the girl.

I was walked out of the infirmary to be greeted with Terminus screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'LL GET THAT JASON GRACE AND HIS STUPID SHRINES."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. This chapter came in much later. Sorry for the waiting, I was over at a friend's house for an early birthday get-together. So, yeah.**

**As I promised, a Percabeth POV is below. If you don't like reading bold print, skip all this and get to the story. **

**I've been getting better ever since Blood of Olympus. My friends really like to joke around with me about Leo and his….condition. Now that I'm writing this fanfiction, I really got to believing what I write actually happened to them all afterwards- well…with some adjustments. Harry is still there and-*spoils everything that will happen later on*- So yeah, it's fun to picture our characters in a different situation where character development would seem pretty cool. **

**I have to tell you this, because I feel bad about it. In the pervious chapters, the change in scenes weren't cut off like I put them when I first wrote it. So I'm so sorry if there was confusion. I'd do it this time, but there's no scene change. **

**I forgot to mention this, but I'm pretty sure you already know:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters but for the following:**

**Klaus, Alli, Harry, Lindsey, and pretty much all the characters that weren't in the PJO and HOO. **

**Let me stop ranting and let you start reading, okay?**

**Okay.****  
-**

* * *

**-Percy POV-**

I stared at her from across the grass. Her legs crossed over the red plaid blanket, talking to some of her nerd friends. Her blonde hair was obviously getting on her nerves as the wind blew it in her face. Her smile bright and beautiful.

As for me, I have ketchup in my hair.

How it got there, let me explain that in a minute. Why am I staring at Annabeth and not trying to get it out? My gaze was pulled towards her for about a minute.

My mortal (at least, I hope. Apparently, I'm attracted to mortal friends who end up being immortal…..or not even human) friend, Gauge was munching on an apple, laying upside down on the brick wall. His blonde hair blowing with the wind. Like Annabeth's, but his was more boy-like.

I bit onto my lip, analyzing Annabeth's laugh, which I was muted from the distance. Then she made eye contact. Before, I would've blushed and looked away. Now, I stared on, giving her my most flirtatious grin I could muster.

Gauge saw our staring contest, because he put a hand up in the air, his face red from hanging upside down for so long, and yelled, "HEY, ANNABETH!"

Annabeth cut the gaze, waved at Gauge, and looked back over to her friends, who were looking our way as well before they rejoined the ongoing conversation.

"She sure is pretty-ful," Gauge said through a mouthful of apple.

"She's mine. So don't even think about it," I glared down at him, playfully.

Gauge sat up in one move, without having to strain himself. He pushed his legs over the side of the wall so we were both facing the same way. "We could be on those reality TV shows where the best friend steals the other best friend's girlfriend, then the broken-hearted man kills the other best friend, claiming he didn't do it. At the end, the girl moves away to Kentucky to live with on her own, forgetting she ever met the killer boyfriend."

I kind of winced at the word 'girlfriend'. Calling Annabeth my girlfriend didn't work anymore. More like that part of me that I couldn't live without. Someone who I wanted to be with to the day I died. No, not a girlfriend. A girlfriend or boyfriend is temporary, a soul-mate is someone who holds no grudges with being with the other. Annabeth isn't temporary. She's everything I need.

I rolled my eyes with him. My arms outstretched and I released a full yawn. "So what will this reality show be called?"

Gauge sat in thought. His hand over his chin so he looked like the statue "The Thinker". How I could remember Annabeth saying that from the time I brought her on a date to the art museum she was dying to go see, I have no idea. Everything she says either completely leaves my head by the time she says it, or it is lodged into there for life.

"It could be a TV series, actually," Gauge rethought. "_Fight for choice. _That actually sounds pretty cool. The dead best friend could come back to life by having a potion or something put into their veins. The girl encounters the two once again, and has to make a choice on which man to be with."

"But she would choose the man who didn't kill, wouldn't she?"

"Hmmm…." Gauge nodded. "But it could be like a Vampire Diaries thing. The girl hates him at first, but then it's all like, _oh, you really do care-. "_He mocked a high pitched girl's voice and fluttered his eyelids, "See what I'm getting at?"

"What I'm confused about is how you saying Annabeth's hot turned into a soap opera." I told him.

"THE VAMPIRE DIARIES IS NOT A SOAP OPERA, MORON!" Gauge huffed in rage, his brown eyes squinted.

I laughed. Gauge was ADHD like all the rest of the demigods, but he was pure mortal. He's biggest problems were the cold nights in New York and worrying whether their teachers will find out he was the one who put a car in the teacher's lounge. I still wonder how he even got the vehicle in there.

"Dude, do you seriously still have the ketchup in your hair?" Gauge pointed at my hair. I quickly covered my head with my gray hoodie. I totally forgot about it.

"Man, give me the water!" I laid my hand out, shaking it wildly as he unzipped his back ever so slowly and slowed his motion even more as he handed it to me. Glaring at his irritating smirk, I matted down my hair, until it was nice and wet. "Is it out?"

That familiar voice made me almost jump and fall off the brick wall like Humpty Dumpty. Annabeth took my head in her hand and ran her fingers through my hair. Without even saying something she jerked my head down by pulling my hair. "Oh, Percy,"

"Hey, watch it!"

"It's not that much. Percy, you let it dry up. Yuck." Annabeth noted, pulling pieces of my hair, making my whole body flinch in pain.  
"Careful!"

"Man up."

I sighed as she finished and let my head go free. My hood was back around my shoulders. Gauge watched in amusement. His apple core laid on the ground by his backpack.

"How adorable!" Gauge said in mock fascination. His eyes were dull brown, looking straight at us.

Annabeth chuckled and scooted in on the other side. "So what about calling me hot?"

Gauge choked even though he had nothing to choke on. "Mom?! Oh, hey! Guys, I gotta run. I have a car to ride in. Yeah, Mom! I'm coming! See ya!" He scooped up his backpack and apple and raced off.

Annabeth and I laughed. Her hand slipped in mine as she finished off with a sigh. "Just one more month."

One more month until their final year of high school ended. Then they would head to Camp Jupiter to finish off with college. I had been more into my studies just because I wanted to make sure I made it into the college and make it through. After that, Annabeth and I haven't talked about that very much. But I thought it was pretty clear that they wouldn't keep going like they were once they had all the time in the world to complete life.

"One more month…" I replied.

Annabeth let out a huff of another laugh. "Still want a degree in surfing?"

It's been months, but I remember every bit of Tartarus and the Gaea war. The conversation I had with Annabeth when I had the urges to give up was just a faded memory even after I was better but still in that retched place. Annabeth told me about it, making sure they classify it as a "Funny Moments in Tartarus". That file wasn't very big.

"I'll probably get into piloting planes and doing skydiving stunts." I joked.

People around them were still enjoying their afterschool hangouts. Others were walking off to cars and driving away. The lawn was huge and in front of the high school. Scattered trees were everywhere and turning yellow and brown in the cool air.

Annabeth got to lay her head on my shoulder for about a minute until Nico showed up. His hair was crazy and wild, like he just got up from nap. His sword was askew and almost around his knees as he ran to meet us. All he had on was a black jacket, unzipped showing off a pale torso.

"Love your new look, my man," I told him, but I knew there was a reason for looking the way he did, and from the expression on his face, it was bad news.

Nico looked around wildly at the other high school students. No one was giving him the least bit of attention. It took me awhile to figure out he was covered in the Mist.

Annabeth stood up and smoothed down her shirt anxiously. "What's wrong, Nico?"

She set a hand on his shoulder. Nico seemed to be getting more comfortable with the touching thing, as long as it wasn't Will Solace. Hugs and kisses from his friends were kind of above his line, but the line changes with the moods.

"My dad…" Nico blinked in confusion, looking off in the distance, trying to remember correctly. "He was talking to someone we know in the Underworld. I-I saw them…"

I raised an eyebrow, cutting him off. "What does this have to do with us? Your dad is very social, right?" I had added that last part in for himself.

Nico's stare told me he didn't find it funny. "You wouldn't believe who he was talking to."

"Who?" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"It was-"A huge explosion rocketed from behind. Dirt, mud, even parts of trees flew up into the air like someone triggered a land mine under the hopscotch sidewalk. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her against me tightly as it rained debris. Nico pulled his arm up to shield his eyes.

"What in the Hades?" He yelled as the air was just dust. People were screaming and running, stumbling over mounds of dirt and coughing through the thick dust. Only Annabeth, Nico, and I were running towards the source of the explosion. The closer they got, the harder it was to see and breathe. A crater the size of a van loomed out of the brown and black dirt fog so quickly, I nearly slipped into it. It wasn't very deep, probably no deeper than my whole body, but when I saw what was in the middle, my eyes widened in surprise. The cause was…

A man.

From far away, he looked like an elder man gone punk, with the white looking hair with black 'Black Veil Brides' shirt and combat boots. He was sitting on the ground, hacking away into his arm. His face and arms were covered in soot. Around him, car parts and bricks were scattered about. Part the school wall had come down with the explosion, but gladly it wasn't enough to make the whole school collapse.

Nico looked as confused as Annabeth and I joined. He first slipped in followed by Annabeth than me. The screams were fading, followed by cop cars with their sirens and fire truck honks.

"Whoa!" The man held up his hand, as he coughed into his other arm. 'I come in….in piece. I…I….I was sent to….to find….find you."

Nico grabbed the arm he held up and pushed him to the ground, his sword drawn and pointed at his throat. "Who are you? Actually, I'm more concerned on _what _are you?"

I stood beside Nico, my pen in my hand, ready to click if the man advanced on anyone. Annabeth had no weapon, but a pocket knife from her backpack.

Up close, I saw that the man's ash and dirt spotted white hair was actually blonde if you looked at it closely enough, and the man's skin was smooth with no wrinkle in sight but for a normal stress wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"My name is Klaus," He spoke, laying his coughing arm gently down on the ground. His eyes were big and icy blue. "I'm a demigod like you, Son of Hades."

"It's that obvious or are you some form of Hercules?" Nico asked, his sword still raised, but his voice lowered in question.

"No," Klaus paused, "and….I don't think so. I just know you, okay?" He looked at Annabeth and me. "You are the son of Poseidon. And…" He eyed Annabeth with wonderment. "You look very sharp, I must say. Ares? I honestly don't know. I only know these two, because of my parentage."

Annabeth's face closed up and her lips thinned out. "No. I'm not the daughter of Ares. I'm the daughter of Athena."

Klaus' eyes lowered. "My bad. But you have to give me some credit. They both have to do with war."

"I hope you realize you're in a hole and there's a sword 5 inches from your face."

Klaus flinched in realization. "Oh, right. Sorry about the mess. I accidentally hit the wrong button on a toy a friend gave me," He sighed. "He forgot I was colored blind. Anyways, I came here to meet you, Percy Jackson."

"Rare," I told him, thinking about all the times monsters and people wanted to see him and kill him. "So, did you bring an army, are you going to stab a sword through my chest when I'm not expecting it, or are you going to tape a 'kick me' sign on my back when I'm turned and run away?"

"I'm confused."

Annabeth held up a hand in front of me, giving me the 'I'll take it from here' glare. "So you don't want to kill us?"

Klaus jumped so badly, Nico accidentally poked him in the collarbone with his sword, drawing blood and making the black fabric darker. Klaus didn't seem to notice, his eyes glimmering in astonishment. "Why on earth would I do that? I'm the son of Poseidon, also. I came here to see you, Percy Jackson."

Every bone in my body tensed. It wasn't the first time he heard 'I'm the child of Poseidon' before, but if he said he was a demigod and not a minor god or Cyclops, that'd have to be the first time in my whole life.

"How old are you?" That was the first question that came to mind.

"20, I turned last month in November."

I silenced Annabeth by putting a finger on her lips and tried to do math. If I'm 18, now, and he's 20, he's definitely older than I am, and he was alive for 2 years before I was born.

I ACTUALLY USED MATH IN MY LIFE.

"How come I have to do all this crazy stuff, and you look like you sit in the sun all day?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Klaus' laugh was struggled and hard. "I'm kind of lowed back, don't get into much, just what needs to be done."

"Yeah, well, I try to do the same, but apparently it's never my choice." I grumbled.

"Saying 'no' helps."

I didn't answer at that.

Nico seemed to become amused, because a small smile played on his face and dropped his sword back into its brace. "So you walked up to the high school, hit the wrong button on a device and then exploded. All because you wanted to say hey to your brother."

Klaus smiled to one side and nodded.

Then it hit me. "You look nothing like Dad."

Klaus shrugged. "I get that a lot. My friends say I'm like the Arctic Ocean in Dad's domain. But yeah, I get most of my looks from my mother."

"Most? Try all." I corrected.

"Dad and I have the same nose."

I smiled at that. I didn't want to seem irritated at the sight of having a brother. Inside, I was feeling great. But there was that part of me that went, 'Wait, so I went through all this crap to see that an older brother was doing Poseidon knows what while I was defeating bulls dressed in underwear, evil Titan guys with the desire for power, and a dirt woman. That seriously sucks."

But in his eyes, I saw that he had wisdom, his own life that he was trying to manage. It may not be like my life, but the struggles were real.

"Well, brother," I held out a hand and he took it gently. I pulled him up to his feet. "The one rule to me liking you is if you don't try to hit on Annabeth."

Annabeth snorted, and I saw her roll her eyes. Klaus only nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

**Well, guys. Now, I'm going to try and fit everyone together, so each chapter isn't going to separate. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next chapter will be….*goes blank* a character POV. So next chapter a character from the story will in first person.**

**I really narrowed it down, didn't I?**

**You never know, I could've made a Ms. O'Leary POV. **

**You just never know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter. This one kind of made me sad, trying to write, but the idea was nagging me so here we are. The next chapter will be here soon.**

* * *

Calypso POV

Went through that stupid job meeting for nothing. I thought the island was boring. Next time I'm making Leo do it, whether he likes it or not.

While Leo was putting on pants and brushing his teeth, I walked to small closet by the front door and looked inside. Leo's tool belt was hanging on a peg. The GPS system sat on the top shelf, collecting dust. Leo never used it again after finding me, and both us hardly gave it any more thought than a dust bunny. I just looked in to find something to fight with. Back in the first Titan's War, I fought with power, so I had no experience with weapons. Could I still use my power, I don't know. I never used it since that war. Never had to.

But if we're going to fight some monster, I'll have to use something. Leo's belt held a lot of stuff, but never a weapon. He wasn't the weapon type, either. So searching there wouldn't help. Maybe they could do to that ancient shop down the road and get something there.

I really should've been more thoughtful about this.

"Here," I spun around and saw Leo handing me a metal L. I grasped it carefully and looked at it. "It's called a gun. Inside, you have a fully loaded Celestial Bronze. I have more in my belt."

I searched around the object. There was nothing sharp worth of stabbing. Too short for a sword or even a dagger. It was solid black and cold in my hands. A small piece of metal stuck out at both sides where the L bent.

"What does it do?"

Leo took it back from me, careful not to point it the longer side at himself or me. He pointed at one of the metal pieces. "This is the trigger. When you push it down on it, it shoots one of the bullets."

"Like a crossbow."

"Yes, but much louder, so don't think you broke it when you shoot. Speaking of shooting, whatever you do, do NOT, and I repeat NOT point it at anyone but the enemy."

"Like a crossbow."

Leo gave me a look. "What aren't you suppose to do?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. With a wave of my hand, I told him, "Only point it at the enemy."

"Good. Don't point it at your feet, either. When you're not using it, keep your finger off the trigger. Come here," He took my shoulder and turned me around so my back was to him. Taking my hands and wrapping them around the gun, he raised it towards the closet, keeping all the fingers away from the trigger. "You hold it like this. You only have 5 shots per round, so use each one wisely. If we have the time, I'll load you back up. Do you understand every word?"

I nodded awkwardly. He let go of me gently and grabbed his tool belt from the peg. Lately, he doesn't build that much. No flaming Leo, either. He was cooling down some, literally. I didn't to whether miss it or be glad it was gone, because I really didn't want to water down fires anymore. Sometimes, like when I kissed him, I could feel his skin heat up, but it never lit.

"Hey, um," I pointed at the GPS. "Do you think that would work with searching for the Hydra?"

Leo looked at the object on the shelf, thoughtfully. He didn't reply, but he took the object off the self and examined it. I couldn't see what he was doing, but it looked like he was pressing buttons, the crystal began to glow a faint aura.

"Hmm…" With an amused grin, a slipped it into one of the bigger pockets of his belt. "I don't know. It's worth a try."

I looked back at the sleeping Klaus and Lily. Klaus had resided his arms from hanging off the bed to laying on his stomach. His head still wasn't visible, though.

Leo and I headed out to the place Klaus and Lily said they last saw the monster. A bridge had people walking across it. People had laid out blankets and were having picnics, enjoying life.

But no Hydra.

"Why are they so worked up about this thing anyways?" Leo wondered aloud. He was empty-handed, his eyes roaming the place around them.

"I don't know," was all I could say. It did seem weird that Klaus and Lily were after this one monster. Like it had something they wanted.

We walked around the perimeter of the area, searching for any signs of fighting or footprints. But so far, nothing.

Sometimes, being with Leo was like trying to test how far my patience went and other times it was like a walk in the park. We held hands and stood close to one another. Leo would get us off track and start talking about random stuff like the shape of the clouds or how that hot dog man still had his dignity in that hot dog suit. He took out the GPS system and tried to make it work, but the crystal only died, which made him really irritated. It was actually really funny to see him annoyed. His eyes would lower and his lips would tighten. You could actually see his jaw set under his skin. It was super cute.

After a while, my legs began to ache and I sat down in the grass under the shade of a tree. Clouds were forming overhead, making the air cold. I shivered at the breeze that pushed the strand soft hair from my face. Goosebumps formed on my arms. Even Leo was cold. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around one another.

"If it was here, it left." I said with a sigh. "How about we just wait for the party, instead?"

Leo didn't answer. His eyes were hard as he looked around the place. Something felt different. It was silent. Too silent. The chattering of people was gone. The water waves splashing against land was gone. Even the trees rustling stopped, but I saw them moving.

I got up and turned around to check behind the tree I was sitting at. The roads were filled with cars, but the area was lifeless. Everyone was gone. The cars were waiting at the traffic lights, but no one was in them. The blankets on the grass fluttered away with the wind. The water was gray and murky. Where did all the people go? Why didn't we go with them?

The trees then began to mold and crumble up like burning paper. the leaves burned away into ash. The sky above darkened, but no stars were visible, not even clouds.

I instantly grabbed Leo's hand and looked around. "What's happening?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Leo answered. "And I really don't want to find out."

"Run?" I gripped my weapon with my sweaty hands. I bit down on my lip so hard, I tasted blood.

Leo nodded, took my hand, and raced off across the grass. I let my adrenaline take over, my mind roared in fear. If we were heading back to the apartment, we weren't going the right direction. We were sprinting towards the bridge.

What were we running from? What exactly was going on?

We soared over the bridge. I turned my head and everything went into slow motion mode. The water didn't seem like water anymore. It was black. Inside, laid skulls and other bone parts, all moving like they were alive. Hands scratched the air, trying to pull its owner to the surface. The image made me scream, then I was in real-time. I crashed into Leo with a blinding force and we rocketed off the bridge and into the dirt. Black, ashy dirt.

The air shifted and smelled like rotting corpse. My eyes were glued shut as I gripped Leo's arm. I was too scared to see what I would find if I opened them. But I had my opinion. Muscles in Leo's arm tightened up as he moved.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't make me open my eyes, Leo."

"Calypso-"

_Calypso, daughter of the Titan Alas. It's a pleasure seeing you. _Spoke three raspy voices. My eyes shot open and I gasped. The Furies hovered them. Their bald and glowing eye appearance never changed from the last time I saw them.

"The Underworld," I muttered. In front of them, the River Styx flowed across the dark land. The sound of moaning and agony filled my ears, urging me to start sobbing. The kingdom of Hades surrounded me. The entrance to Tartarus was so close I could see the cave and I felt the hollow sound of it. Like blowing across the top of a bottle. My bones tensed up and I gripped Leo's arm, to make sure he was there.

"Alecto," I greeted. "Megaera. Tisiphone. Lovely to see you again. As beautiful as ever."

Their wings soared out and flapped the cold rusty air in our faces. The small made me want to gag.

_Our master Hades wishes to Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus._

Leo found his voice. His eyes were feared and wide. His hands and nose were smoking. "Gee, really? Man, I'd love to, but my list is full for today. Can we schedule on February the 31st?"

They looked mystified. _But there's no such thing. _

Leo shot hand guns at them and winked. "Exactly."

The growled and lunged for him. My grip on him was yanked away and Furies picked him up and held him the air. He kicked at thrashed wildly.

"LET ME GO, YOU BALD FREAKS." He screamed. "YOUR SMELL IS MAKING ME WANT TO PUKE UP MY GUTS."

_Don't worry. If you ask Hades, he'll be happy to do it for you._

They flew off before I could even get a protest out. They were heading for the castle, and that's where I began to run.

Boney fingers grabbed my arms and face and yanked me to the dirt. I was surrounded by Hades' skeleton warriors. The bashed their shields with their swords, crowding closer and closer. My fumbled for the gun that laid at my side and pointed towards the one in front of them. Which one was the trigger!? My head felt like Jell-O. I couldn't think straight. All I could think was getting away and following those Furies. I remember them from the Titan War. They looked the same as before, just the slight change in better manners. Which is saying something.

I hit the one on top and it cocked back, but nothing came out. I smashed on the bottom one and instantly began deaf. An explosion sound made a force that threw the gun from my hand and smacked me in the face. The taste of blood dripped into my mouth and I watched the warrior's head fly off its body, but it was still advancing.

I'm so stupid, sometimes! I put my hand on my nose. It was flaring in pain.

Hands grabbed me around the neck and the last thing I saw were two eyeless holes and a skinless grin looking down on me.

* * *

Leo POV

I struggled against the Furies' clawed hands, but I knew it was no use. We flew in through one of the black holes in the castle structure's roof. They dropped me off 5 feet in the air, hardly giving me time to get ready for the long drop. My ankle burst into pain as I tumble to the ground. The floor was a glossy black, possibly obsidian. Up ahead was a throne platform. The throne was made of human bones and sitting on the blood covered cushions was a man dressed in a black robe that had the faces of the pained shimmering in the folds. The man's face was hard and cold, kind of like Nico when I accidentally run into him on the Argo II when the ship tilted sideways. Mad and murderous.

I slowly got to my feet but my ankle felt broken and I could hardly make set it on the ground without it pain flow through my whole leg. Around the room, skeletons stood guard at their posts in front of coffins, still like they weren't even alive. Well, duh, they weren't alive, but you get what I mean.

The only exit for me was two double doors that reached up to 10 feet tall, rimmed in a gold metal. Two other guards stood back that, their spears drawn and made a X in front of the door.

I looked at the man. "Yo, Hades."

Hades didn't move. His fingers played on his cheek, drumming along on the pale skin. Beside him, a helmet sat on a pedestal, glowing dark green.

When he spoke, it was in monotone and low. "You cheated death, Leo Valdez."

I sucked in my lips and slowly nodded, looking away. "I wouldn't call it cheating. Like the reverse card you get when you play Uno. All part of the game."

Hades sat up straight, narrowing his eyes. "You think this is a game?" He bellowed, the ceiling above them trembled and a spear of rock landed right beside Leo, nearly impaling me. I shrieked and fell to the floor when I put my weight on my ankle. I looked at Hades, my body shaking.

My head began to numb with me fingers. The area was getting to me. I felt the need to be less sarcastic and more silent. A very important need. My energy was decreasing, my ankle was on fire, hypothetically, and I began very thirsty. I thought about Calypso. Where was she now? I hoped she was okay, because I don't think I am.

"Dude," my voice shook. "Chill out. I'm not one of the billions and billions of people who die. It's not like I'm important."

Hades stomped his feet to the ground and stood up. Rage making his eyes turn red. "YOU TOOK THE PHYSICAN'S CURE, A CURE THAT IS FORBIDDEN IN MY FAVOR. YOU KNEW, BUT DIDN'T CARE. EVERYONE MUST FEAR ME, BECAUSE I AM DEATH, AND I CONTROL YOUR AFTERLIFE AND RIGHT NOW, IT'S NOT LOOKING TO GOOD."

I was sure his voice could be the start of an earthquake. It blasted through my ears like trumpet blown in my ear. My senses rung and I backed up across the floor. "What's so bad about the cure?"

"It is meant to cheat death, Leo Valdez. Which is why I banned it for eternity. That stupid doctor took pity on you and risked giving you that cure. He should've let you die and rot in the Underworld, but you didn't. Which is why I've brought you here."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Even though I tried to display annoyance, the thought of dying again made me scared. I still remember the pain. Like everything was trying to break apart inside of me; separate and leave me to nothing, just the spirit form.

"Oh no, Leo Valdez," Hades calmed himself and slowly slid back to his throne. I'm aware that your afterlife will be dreadful, but I have yet to experience what you'll do if I limit your life."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I know your fatal flaw. It's self-blame. When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell in Tartarus, you blamed everything on yourself. You couldn't stand that if one of your friends died in the Gaea War on the final night, you would live in regret, so you took your own life. Your friends have yet to die, if you disobey me again."

My head ached more with tears. My throat latched up and I couldn't speak. The Furies made a triangle around the throne room, watching without expression as Hades continued on.

"You are to not see your friends ever again. Not Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque. They are allowed to know you're alive, but that would a foolish move, and you know it."

"You can't do that!" I managed screamed at him, gripped my hands into fists. Everything felt like falling apart. I saw Piper's face, it was fading memory. I saw Jason beside her, too. Then I saw myself. That picture one of the campers took when we were at Camp Half-Blood before the war. I was covered in grease from just coming back from working on the Argo II. Jason had pulled me aside and took hold of me while they snapped the picture. I remember being confused and asked what that was about and Piper said they were making memories. I think I still have that photo in my tool belt somewhere. But if Hades means what he says, that photo could be the only thing I have left of them. I don't even have anything from Hazel. Surprisingly, I felt awful about Frank, too. I never had that much of a relationship with Annabeth or Percy, but I couldn't help but ache for them, also. I felt like the someone was yanking out my heart, squeezing out all those faces and putting it back in, leaving the biggest hole in there. I was half empty. Not half full.

"Indeed, I can!" Hades shouted back. "If you do make contact with them, they'll be fated to die and the Furies will watch over to make sure it's a painful one."

I looked down at the ground, forcing myself to pull it together. My fatal flaw did make sense. Hades was right. I would blame myself if I let them die in the Gaea War. I let myself die because I didn't want to feel that pain and grief. If they died now, I would only blame myself. They could be having the best time in their life, monster free, growing up. Maybe Jason was proposing to Piper at this very minute and I'll ruin everything by walking up to them and going, 'Hey, guys! Guess who's not dead?' I felt like one of those bombs that activate when something gets close, showing no mercy as I explode and kill everything it touches.

"You should be thanking me," Hades smirked. His teeth were bright and white, his black pit for eyes wide in mock joyfulness. "It'll help with a fresh start. No urges to revisit the past. You can keep the friends you have now, they seem like fine replacements."

"They would never." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. My eyes closed as I my breaths became hard and painful. I don't betray anyone for anything. I must stay loyal because one day, this curse could be lifted and I'll have to tell Piper how I had to replace her and everyone because I wasn't allowed to see them again. That's betrayal. Piper and Jason were family. Family means no one is left behind or forgotten.

Hades was silent then he said sorrowfully, "What a shame." He snapped his fingers, but I didn't see it. It echoed off the walls. "Guide him back to his girlfriend."

The same arms grabbed me and I was hauled to my feet. I didn't care about the pain, it was the least of my problems now. As the doors of the room opened and the spears opened up, I looked back at Hades, a playful smirk on his face, like he loved to see the pain in others. I glanced at the ground and let the Furies take me away down the dark corridor. The howling of three dogs became audible.

* * *

**Been working on this for a long time, even though it may not seem like a lot. My back is on fiiiiiirrrrrreeeeee.**

**BYYEEEEEE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV

Jason was my first friend ever. It was the truth. The way he walked right up to me in the infirmary and felt comfortable saying he hated me…He was the first to do something like that.

I didn't like him at first. He was one of those steady types. Those people who never made a mistake more than once. He could touch something, and it would fix any problem. Like my favorite movie _Wreck-It Ralph. _Felix was Jason, while I was Ralph, the guy who destroyed everything out of anger or just accidental. That little girl that Ralph befriended was the kind of person I wanted in my life. Someone who didn't care what I was and actually found it endearing and hilarious.

So long, people looked down on me with pity. Everyone knew me as the bomb. Not in a good way. It was a family generation thing. My mom had it, my grandfather had it, and my great grandmother had it, and so on. Why Apollo dared fall in love with my mother, I don't know. Sometimes, I wonder if the gods ever do fall in love with mortals. I theorized that they get drunk on nectar and fall off of Olympus into someone's home. If that was the case, the gods really needed to lay off the drinks.

Apollo was my least favorite of all of them. He was prefect. Too prefect. I was jealous of my own dad. How he could win over any one. It was sickening. And then he claims me and I just lost it. So furious, I didn't let myself out of bed until I calmed down. One wrong step across the road and I could set New Rome on fire.

I sat still on my bed in the infirmary as I watch Jason leave. I was so stunned to come in, destroy something of his, then he pats me on the back and calls me his friend. It picked up so quickly that I had a crush on Lindsey, that it worried me if everyone knew. I didn't care that everyone knew my gene, because it keeps them cautioned, but for them to know I liked Lindsey, that kind of went into my personal information. I had to show off that I had no interest in Lindsey before it was too late. Turning towards the wall, I forced myself to keep contact away from the other girl who was trying to walk across the infirmary. I couldn't watch, but the thump as the body hit the floor told me she had failed.

Lindsey was attacked by a Hydra before she came here on a hippocampi. Both of her legs had been poisoned from the Hydra's wrath. She had said that two of her friends were behind. One was the son of Neptune and the other the daughter of Mars. Neptune was feared in Rome, but Mars was worshipped. The combination of the descendants made a lot of people nervous and they asked how much information the girl knew about them.

Once she was up and able to speak, she explained how the two found her by herself. She was an orphan who lived with the homeless people in a hidden alley. She ventured out by herself when she was attacked by a hellhound. Lindsey would've died if the two haven't come and saved her. The man had a home and the other lived with him. Lindsey stayed with them for a while. The day they were attacked by the Hydra was a heartbreaking one. Lindsey said she counted maybe 10 heads on that single Hydra. The battle was too great for two hardly experienced demigods and a 6 year old one. The Hydra got a hold of Lindsey and nearly killed her if the son of Neptune didn't risk chopping off the head. He ushered Lindsey away from the battle on a hippocampi. Lindsey couldn't do anything about it. She was dying and the last thing she could do was close her eyes, letting the splash of waves hit her as the beautiful creature swam away to Camp Jupiter.

The story didn't hit me that much when I first heard it until I first saw the girl. Her hair was bright red, like fire and her eyes were so light in brown that it almost appeared yellow. Her skin was covered in freckles. And that amulet. I never found out what it was to her or why she never took it off. She just kind of stared at it in her free time. Smiling and giggling at some moments. Her legs only got a tiny bit better. Even after the months and months of nectar and testing, she could never walk normally. She would lay in bed all day, and use a wheelchair to get herself about through the camp, if she was escorted by someone.

Days like today, I wanted to walk up and do something like Jason had just done to me. Get under her skin and earn her trust and make her laugh. To become friends just as quickly as Jason had become mine. But I was frightened. I was not Jason. If anything, I was the opposite. I couldn't hold a conversation. I wasn't a leader. I never killed a monster before. I wasn't a hero like Jason was. I didn't even have glasses which was a secret wish I had because I thought it looked smart. I would scare Lindsey. I would make her condition worse. Maybe I'll make her stop having feeling her arms. She wouldn't like me. I was a small and unexperienced fighter demigod who would try to win over the friendship of a girl who wasn't even 10 yet and already fought in a major battle.

One day I wanted to win a battle like that. Kill off the enemy and change me reputation. But for right now, I'm the guy who destroyed yet another building and was sitting in the infirmary and not in front of the legion, because they thought it wasn't my fault.

Hazel and Frank actually understood half the stuff I told them. At first, I couldn't believe them one bit, but then they got witnesses to say all the weird stuff Frank had done when he had first arrived. Hazel explained about that curse that her family had and how she overcame it and assured me I could do the same if I was determined enough. They were caring people who always made me feel better at the end, but Jason would still have to be my first real friend. He didn't look like he pitied me. Like I was actually someone he would love to be friends with.

But it was a matter of time wearing off the paint covering someone. Jason probably pitied me, just knew I didn't like it, since I pretty much implied to him that I didn't. Just wait, he'll turn out like the rest of them.

_"Ugh!"_ Grunted a voice beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it was Lindsey, hanging half off the bed, only holding on with her fingers on the covers I was keeping on the bed with my body.

The second I grabbed her to help her up, she slipped off the bed and we both smashed into the ground, me on top of her. She moaned in pain and I realized I was the one hurting her. I scrambled to my feet and sat back on the bed. Closing up like a turtle going back into its shell.

"Thanks for the extra help," Lindsey pulled herself back onto the bed where she sat, her legs bent where her heels only touched the floor.

I didn't reply to her. I studied the wall like it was a television. The sense of my muscles and bones overwhelmed me and my teeth were clenched so hard that it would make me wince trying to relax them.

A hand waved in front of my face. "You know you're insulting me, right?"

Like before with Jason, I looked at her in surprise. "How?"

"You won't look at the handicap," she crossed her arms with a huff and stared ahead. She wasn't joking. She did look hurt. Her eyes began to lower towards her legs.

A jolt of energy ran through me. She can ignore me, but I can't have her thinking I'm a huge jerk. "No! That's not it at all. I just thought it would be better if I didn't help you up. I'll only make it worse."

"That's what everyone says about you," Lindsey blurted out, but then she looked shocked at her own doings.

Usually, I wouldn't have been affected by someone mentioning my problem, but no one saw ever admitted that everyone does talk about it. It was something that I come to find out myself. So I was surprised at how hurt I felt. Especially from her.

Lindsey uncrossed her arms and sighed. A hand through her bright red hair, she looked speechless. "I-I am sorry. Didn't mean to say that."

"It's not like people don't say it. You're just the first to say it to my face." I told her bitterly. My liking for her began to dim.

Lindsey flinched at that. "I really am sorry."

I looked away again. "Why did you come over here?"

I heard Lindsey's voice closer now, like he leaned in some. "I was trying to do something for myself without anyone looking. I'll go back. Look, I really didn't mean to upset you."

Without a reply, my eyes locked on the wall, my jaw tight. She looked so careful and caring, then she says something like that and it's like seeing the wrecking ball before you have time to run. It just smacks right into you.

But then I thought on how quickly my feelings changed with that one sentence. Could I really judge her by the one thing she said? Lindsey did say she was sorry, like she meant it. Maybe it was like how I felt sometimes. How would I feel about the first thing I broke when I came to Camp Jupiter and everyone hated me instead of giving me another chance?

I felt like the guilty one.

"Wait," I turned around and saw on her feet, gripped the bed so hard her arm was shaking. She had stopped and looked behind her at me. "I forgive you. Now, I'm sorry for not saying that sooner."

Lindsey smiled at that. Her two front line of teeth that showed when she smiled were all grown up and matured. The way they were positioned made her look so cool and must I dare say cute?

Then I said something I never thought I would have the chance to say. "Can I help you?"

Lindsey, despite knowing and even saying what she said about me, nodded gleefully. "Please. I kind of regretted trying when I was in the middle of walking the first time."

I stood up and grabbed her hand, wrapping other arm around her back to give her support. Ever so carefully, we took a good 10 minutes to get across the 5 foot distance until I finally let her go and she sat down on the bed.

I couldn't believe I did it. Inside, a chorus of victory songs playing my head. I imagined fireworks going off and trumpets playing in the back of it all.

That was when I turned and hit a Healer with my body. Unfortunately, she had a platter of medicines and needles and they all went flying in the air, raining deadly weapons of sharp things. Lindsey and the lady with an Asian face screamed as everything fell to the floor, and I was felt standing, the Healer in the floor, her head soaked in water from a glass, and people all around staring at me with the same exact expression.

"Harry," said Healer Jenny, walking up to take his shoulder by I yanked away, my face hot. Everything was ruined. Lindsey looked at me, her eyes wide. I was so close. _So _close to feeling I could actually help someone. Then this happened.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at her. Disappointment, betrayal, hope that ran away just made me feel angry and dreadful. If someone else says another word or touches me, I'll probably explode. To avoid this, I ran straight out of the infirmary.

I should've known. I shouldn't have trusted myself. I let loose just for a second. Just for a second to pass the borders into enemy territory, and I'm wounded. I was so angry with myself. At everyone. At this stupid curse. At Jason Grace for making feel hopefully.

I felt the vibration and heat of an explosion, but I didn't acknowledge it at the time. The sound wasn't there, I just kept running, towards the Tiber River. I could sense the vibration of feet hitting the cobblestone behind me.

Something was taking over. Was this me? Was I in control, but at the same time wasn't? Was I going mad just because I ran into some lady and embarrassed myself?

No. That wasn't the reason. The reason was that when I let loose and tried to do something I think I would accomplish, it backfires and the curse takes over, taking down as much stuff in the time of my anger. The Tiber River was where I was headed, but why there? What would I do once I get there?

I had to take control. I needed to get to the steering wheel and level out my feelings. I had to-

BOOM. I heard that one. My hearing was coming back, but I remained my sprinting. I heard a people shouting my name, trying to grab onto my shirt, but it seemed to slip through their grasp like butter.

"Harry!" Shouted someone familiar and my curse seemed to recognize it also, for I stopped and turned towards the source. It was Jason Grace, racing with the others to catch up. His shirt had pieces of burn marks on it. A lock of hair was on fire also. He looked scared, and I wanted to stop for I knew what the curse wanted. It wanted to destroy and it wanted to destroy out of anger.

I wanted to cry out and tell Jason to run, I wanted to jump out of my body. But I had to get real. I had to take control.

_Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!_ I told myself and managed to stop for a minute, staring at Jason Grace. Another explosion rocketed beside me, but I couldn't turn my head to see what it was. I smelled smoke and saw flames dancing in the edges of my vision. Jason Grace was in the center of my vision. I could imagine having robot vision where a circle appeared around Jason's face and analyzed his body, then say, 'TARGET LOCKED. PREPARE TO ENGAGE'.

_NO! I'm not mad at him! He's my friend. He did nothing to harm me. Turn around! Please!_

I remember the last time this happened. It was the second week of me being at Camp Jupiter. Reyna was touring me around the place herself. I had just touched the building I would be staying at, but it caught aflame. The tension when all those kids piled outside of their one home was more than enough and I turned. I blew up two buildings and a fountain. When I had turned back into myself, everyone was beyond furious. They didn't know about my curse at the time. They had thought I did it on purpose, but I didn't. Same here. I wasn't in control. My spirit was taken from the controls and placed in cage, my anger forcing me to watch the disaster take place before my eyes. Anger isn't me. It's my curse. I don't need Anger Management, because it's not me who is angry…it's all in the gene that the family passed down through generations. My mom died from it, so did my past family. There was no doubt I would too.

_But not today. I have control. Me! Not this stupid gene. I must have the power to overcome a gene, just like a child could stop the passed on habit of drinking. I could stop this. I can stop this._

I leaned against a wall, and sank to my knees. My face was wet in tears and sweat. Hands grabbed me and pulled me up. Frank's face came into my vision. His face as soft and kindly as ever. He was the one who made everyone control the urge to punish me because of the anger. He saved me a life at Camp Jupiter.

I laid my head on his shoulder, my breaths slowly at every minute. My eyes were half closed, but I could see Jason coming up beside Frank and looking at me with concern.

A smile stretched across my face, lazily. I felt tired and dizzy. "I knew it…" I mumbled and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with more. The next chapter will be Percabeth POV. I just wanted to get this part out of the way so you'll know when Klaus meeting up with Percy actually took place, and while doing that, I put in a little something to get the story moving along. **

**So how is Leo going to see the rest of the seven again? **

**better yet: Will he see the rest of the seven again?**

**Or will he just move on with life and try not to let the past kill him?**

**Why am I asking you these questions, when I'm the only one who knows what will happen?**

***nervous laughing***

**Nah, I'm kidding, I know. **

**Maybe. **

**Storytime! **

* * *

**-Leo POV-**

That night, I had the worst dream. No, they couldn't have been dreams. They were too vivid, too heartbreaking.

I sitting on the couch in my mom's old apartment. My legs were too short to touch the old flooring. Mom was humming that old Spanish tune that made my nerves calm down with each note.

I didn't understand why I was so tense. Before my mother died, I felt so much happier and I didn't carry around so much grief and self-blame. I was a normal kid with a lovely mom living in a poor house.

"Mijo," my mother said suddenly. "You haven't eaten anything."

My place of food sat in front of my on the coffee table, growing cold. My fingers haven't even touched it, my eyes just stared at it like a dog who had a treat balancing on its nose, tempting to take it, but sat still until the owner allowed it. I was hungry.

But that's not what I said. "I'm not hungry, Mama," I pushed the plate away.

Mom straightened up. A cloth gripped in her hand from where she was cleaning the bookshelf. Her brown eyes were so soothing. It made me guilty to make her upset. "You want to grow up big and strong, right?" She said in a southern accent.

I wagged my head from side to side, slumping backwards to empathize how much I didn't want to bother it the food.

"Being a mechanic isn't all tightening screws and oil, mijo," Mother pointed out. Her hair was pulled back in messy bun, pieces of it came out and framed her face. "You have to be strong to forge. And healthy," she added.

"I know, Mama," I barbed. Though, I slowly grabbed a piece of lettuce and stuck it in my mouth. I tasted nothing but air.

Mom smiled in victory and continued working and humming.

The smell of smoke filled my nose then. At first, I began to think Mom was cooking something although she wasn't in the position to do it. Then I looked over to the kitchen and actually saw the smoke. It was pitch black, coming from the stove. It was starting to smell like tar. It suck to my the inside of my nose and my lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe. Mother didn't seem to notice. She was humming away.

"Mama!" I screamed, but she didn't move. Fire bloomed out of nowhere when I looked back at the stove. Fire filled the kitchen and move along the floor in single final towards my mom.

My body tensed. The memory of her dying in the fire overcame me. I jumped to my feet, feeling taller than just 5 years old. I looked down. I saw my skinny self, my tool belt, my white button shirt that was covered in the tar smoke. I actually felt the heat of the fire. I actually felt it. This was the first time in my whole lifetime of being around fire. I had a feeling I won't be so lucky when I touch it.

But I didn't care. I dashed over the table and pushed my mom out of the way, letting the fire engulf me.

The heat was so intense, so….hot. It lit up my clothes, my hair, my skin, burning it away. I couldn't breathe. The tar was still in my lungs. I tried coughing, and got a breath of air from it, but I wished I hadn't. It was full of more tar and the heat of the fire.

The fire fluttered to the ground in a hiss, like someone poured water over it. I was standing on the Argo II, facing Piper McLean as she stared out into at the water came closer and closer. The ship was descending into Sailing Mode.

"Piper!" I said in relief and hurried up to grab her in a hug. But once I touched her, she spun around, fury in those rainbow eyes that I longed to see for so long.

"I can't believe you would come," She said with a hiss. "I thought you loved us."

Confused, I tried to touch her hand, but she jerked away.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US." She screamed at me, backing up into Festus' head. The dragon didn't move. He was totally lifeless.

"Pipes-" I tried again.

Piper gripped her fingers onto the railing of the ship and looked away from me, her eyes turned sad. "Just go away, Leo. You already killed us."

My eyes widened but I couldn't say anything, for the scene shifted and I heading towards death. I was riding Festus the dragon, Gaea laying motionless in the dragon's grasp. I saw the legs of the fire swimming around me. I was staring at the sky, not allowing me to hesitate but to lie and say everything would be okay.

I heard the whoosh. The sound that my death was coming near. I couldn't help it, I looked behind me. All I saw was Octavian and a flaming ball of-

Then I died. I couldn't react fast enough, though that would've been the dumb thing to do. I had to die, I knew it, and I accepted it. But even when I accepted it, I still felt those last feelings. The fear, the lost. I felt it as I died, I felt it when I was dead, I felt it when I woke up.

I woke up with my head in Calypso's lap. They were in Klaus' mansion. We had crashed here after the Underworld, which was more than okay with Klaus. It felt unusual to have a separate room from Calypso. I didn't get to watch her at the window until my thoughts drifted me to sleep. But here she was now, like every time she had been through the nightmares(which I was coming to believe). She wore PJ pants and a tank top, her hair messing around her shoulders. Her hand running through my hair slowly. When they touched my forehead, I felt how cold they were. She was singing, too. Her lovely voice sang out the notes that cured the tension in my body.

My body started to ache all of a sudden. I thought my lungs were filling with tar again, and I gasped, bolting straight up as my head buzzed with fright of suffocation. Calypso arms were around me the second I sat up.

I felt myself breathing again and my skin ceased to burn. I put a hand on Calypso's arm that wrapped around my neck in a hug.

"I believe you," I told her quietly, too afraid that she'd start screaming at me like Piper had done.

But her voice was as soft as her music.

"It's over now,"

** Calypso POV**

"While Klaus gets Leo ready, you have to put on this dress," Lily walked from the closest of my guest bedroom and handed the fine silk dress over to me.

What I saw made me instantly fall in love. The fine, red silk was plain, but at the same time obvious there was a lot of thought put into making it. It high collared and sleeveless, so there was huge chance I'll have to where a cover over it give it a more elegant look.

Leo and I had to tell Klaus and Lilly everything once we got home. At first, Lily was furious that we went out by ourselves to do something they needed to do themselves, but as Leo told his part of the story, there was a quick cool-down.

"We'll find a solution," Lily had promised.

"No," For the first time, Leo didn't sound as confident as he usually would. "There's not."

The party was tomorrow night, Lily had reminded them this morning as Klaus, Leo, her, and I ate at the meeting type looking dining table. It still surprised me how Klaus and Lily lived her all by themselves. How big it is, it must be lonely even if they just have one another.

The party was annual country club Klaus' mother used to attend before she passed. Klaus never went to another after her death, saying it never felt right. Once the Hydra was predicted to head there for a feasting, Klaus got over it faster than I had ever suspected of him. Killing this Hydra didn't seem like a demigod duty anymore… it was personal.

I discovered this last night when I asked him about it. He said, "There are things that are worth consuming time, and worth dying for. This is one of those things."

I stepped out of the bathroom just as Klaus was stepping into the room gingerly and sat down on the bed I never slept in last night. I was ready for bed, but I just sat outside and stared at the sky and listened at the noise of the city.

When I remembered about Leo's… attacks, I walked quickly to his bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully in bed. I stayed the rest of the night to make sure, and I was right. He did have another one, but this time it was different. Leo actually remembered the dream this time. At least he believed me now.

Lily gasped and pushed her light brown colored hands to her mouth in awe. She walked over quickly to check my dress at all angles then dropped her arms. "There's something missing." she said with frustration. "But what?"

"My shoulders need to be covered up," I told her. Lily snapped her fingers, smiled, and left the room without another word.

I stared at Klaus, who was staring back, but without the same expression as Lily had.

"Is something wrong?" I paced over and sat down beside him.

Klaus looked down at his hands. "I feel guilty."

I stifled out a laugh. "W-Why?"

Klaus shrugged and turned his head to the window next. "Remember what Leo said about his curse?"

I frowned, all silliness escaping the words. "What is it, Klaus?"

"Yesterday when you guys went to the Underworld, I-I went to see…"

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson," Klaus said his name carefully, as if he was trying to remember it right. "Or was it Percy Johnson?"

"It's Jackson," I said to get that problem taken care of. "Wait, you went to Camp Half-Blood-"

"No, I went to his school, _then _I went to Camp Half-Blood. I saw Piper, Jason, Nico, Chiron…"

"And you didn't think to mention it when we got back?" I said with understanding.

Klaus shook his head. "I was going to! I promise, but then Leo started talking about the whole not-being-able-to-return-to-his-friends thing and I just couldn't! I wanted to tell you first, so you could me what his reaction might be."

I thought about it. What _would _Leo do? It was hard to tell, but if Klaus used the same eyes he used right now, I'm sure Leo couldn't get to mad at him. He looked very genuinely upset about it all.

"And did I mention I blew up one of his inventions?" Klaus let out with a breath.

"How!?"

"I got red and blue messed up!" Klaus laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. "Not only did I tease him about the curse, I destroyed his cell phone."

"Leo has a cell phone?" I asked him, more surprised about that than anything else.

"Had," Klaus corrected glumly, "and yes, it was new and improved for demigod use and I was helping him with it, but then I found it in my jacket and poof! It exploded. Do you know that the inventions that boy makes can only be the size of a finger and still have the capacity to exploded up to a 50 yard radius?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Had to pay for the school's wall and garden!"

I pursed my lips. "Well, you didn't offend Leo if this happened before the curse, before you even knew about it. Are you going back?"

Klaus didn't answer, just looked even more upset. He turned onto his stomach and groaned loudly into it. It was about as much of an answer as I would get at the moment.

Lily slipped back through the door with a white shawl and a piece of ribbon. "Come, come, I must see how this will fit."

"I'm going to look like Santa Claus' wife," I joked, but went over for her to wrap the thinly made shawl around my shoulder three times then tie it in the back.

"You'll be a pretty wife," Lily pointed out after she got the concentration out of mind. She put the ribbon around my neck.

I jerked away in fear. "What are you doing?"

"My goodness, Calypso," Lily laughed. "For a girl who makes clothing, she doesn't know what a choker is?"

"Don't put that thing around me!"

Lily cupped her hands in my face. "Suck it up, you need something to cover up that bare neck."

I tried to protest, but all failed. I finally turned back around and let her put the deathly weapon around my neck and clip it I the back, letting my hair flow down my back and over my shoulders.

"Klaus," Lily called, making the final adjustments. "Would she pass as a billionaire?"

Klaus was still face into the pillow, but he looked up at Lily's voice and gasped. "Pretty,"

He went back to moaning.

Lily made a face. "What's his deal?"

I shrugged. "Teenagers and cell phones, I guess."

Lily gave a puzzled look.

* * *

**Also, guys, if you have made here to this point and actually like what you're reading, then please read this offer:**

**I'm allowing people with ideas to message me over Fanfic and give me ideas you would like to see in this piece. I WILL GIVE FULL CREDIT. I PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL. I will include your fanfic username in the bold markings of the piece. **

**The requirements are:**

**-It can't be a totally story changer. It must be a side scene, maybe a funny conversation, something like that, but it cannot affect the story, unless you really want me to do it. In that case, message me the suggestion, and I'll ponder on whether or not I want that in the story. **

**-It has to work with the character. The one thing I can't stand sometimes, is when someone doesn't stick to the character. I'm the same way and I get angry at myself when I do it. I'm not trying to say I don't do it. Writing is like a sport for the mind. You have to understand and know everything that is going on. So, please, keep in mind who the characters are and use that when making up suggestions. ;)**

**-It can't be a huge piece. And you may be wondering 'what is your definition of huge?' Well, my average chapter is around 3000...2000...(I don't know, I don't get math) words probably. Just an idea that won't take so much time writing and make my the chapter the outlier of the whole story. **

**DON'T BE BUMMED IF I DON'T USE YOUR SUGGESTION. I JUST REALLY HAVE TO MOVE ON WITH THE STORY, BUT THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE I'LL USE IT IN LATER CHAPTERS OF MAYBE EVEN IN DIFFERENT STORIES(with your permission, of course). SO KEEP YOUR HEAD UP. **

**REMEMBER, I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE MAKER OF THE IDEA. THERE WILL BE A * AT THE BEGINNING OF THE IDEA AND ANOTHER * AT THE END TO INDICATE THE START AND END OF AN IDEA. I'LL GIVE YOUR USER NAME UP AT THE VERY TOP IN BOLD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the distance between my story and me. I've been discouraged lately. Don't even feel good about publishing this, but I needed it up so you'll get more for the story. **

**Here ya go... **

* * *

Percy POV

This is going to be cheesy about I'm about to say. So prepare.

Yes, we were kissing.

To be fair, Nico popped up in _my _room when my door was shut, so it was his fault for not knocking. If Nico starts saying that Annabeth and I showed PDA, hit him in the side of the head for me.

It's true once Annabeth and I made it to my mom's apartment while it was empty, we got distracted and made out. Just for a little bit though.

"Ew, guys," Nico told us from the fire escape. Annabeth jerked away with a sense of realization, her face the color of a tomato.

We sat at the end of the bed on the carpet, holding each other, pretending that nothing could break us apart. Not even falling back in Tartarus could separate the true love and admiration I had for Chase. Her golden locks were tangled in my shaking hands as I searched Nico's face.

Nico was leaning against the window frame outside the room, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed in the 'caught ya' moment. Nico changed over the months. He was still our pale, little Nico. But his hair was more feathery than the oily and had a style to it than just over grown. Side bangs covered the side of his left black pit eye. His arms were very lean along with the rest of him. Ever since the war, he has been taking charge of what he looked like.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He had snapped at Will Solace at the Long Island coast. Nico had been looking at the reflection in the water, then immediately started yelling at Will. Why? Their relationship is complicated.

"You said," Will had hissed in reply. "You don't like people judging you, and you're _very _sensitive. How was I supposed to know you would want me to say something?"

Piper and I had watched at the guidelines as they cared on, until Will was heading head first into the water.

"Whoa!" I had laughed. "Where's the popcorn?"

"Percy!" Piper had scolded at me.

"Sorry…"

Nico was calm now, searching our laced up bodies. Hastily, we broke apart and gave him a hard looks.

Annabeth was the first to say something, her voice cared out meaningful and nothing about the make out scene. "Heard of Klaus yet?"

There was airy silence in Nico gaze, like he didn't feel like talking or he didn't want to give away the bad news. Nico had said something about him liking me… like _like _like me, but I'm pretty sure the moment wasn't just wasted because of the kissing.

Finally, he looked down to the floor. "He hasn't returned."

When Klaus exploded at my school, I took him into Camp Half-Blood where Annabeth and I got to show him the ropes about how things went. Chiron greeted him with passion, a lot of passion, and so did a lot of other demigods. Unlike the scary aura I got when I was claimed, he was welcomed by hugs and even a lollipop.

As he lick away on his lollipop, Klaus explained he couldn't stay for long, because he had to meet his friends back at his place.

"So you have a house?" I had asked.

Klaus had looked at me like I was just said 'So have you ever licked the pants of Abraham Lincoln?' "Of course I have a house! It's a refuge for my friends nowadays."

I had been thinking about whether or not these friends were a huge deal also, like Klaus, so I asked. "Who are your friends?"

Klaus had patted down each finger as he went, "I don't have many, but there's my girlfriend Lily, the daughter of Ares, then Calypso-"

I had choked on my own spit and stopped with a jerk. "Calypso!?"

There was a flare of hotness that had spread across his face. "Named after the girl from the island. Y-yes."

"Is that it?"

"There's Leo, the son of-" Klaus had finished and dropped his hand.

I had cut him off again. "I use to have a friend named Leo." I hadn't thought much about the name 'Leo', because it could've been a different person, but the flash of Leo Valdez had indeed crossed my mind.

What Klaus had said was mumbled, for the sound of a cell phone went off and he was totally distracted as he snatched it from his pocket and onto his ear. "They're back... From where…Oh, crud, okay. Are they all right…. That's great."

Those were the only words he had said, and yet he had looked so miserable all of the sudden, like he had gotten hit with a wrecking ball. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I got to run. Speaking of friends, they're in trouble."

"Need help?"

"Nah. Calypso and Leo just got back from doing stupid stuff. I just need to yell at them. I'll see you around?"

"Of course, man." I had nodded as he hurried away towards Thaila's pine. It struck me that Klaus had friends named Calypso and Leo, together like that. But of course, I was stupid enough to think it was just nothing.

I licked my lips and looked at Annabeth. "Do you think-?"

Annabeth cut me off with her own question. She didn't like those kind of questions. "Are you sure Klaus didn't say anything about where they going?"

I shook my head. If Klaus was in danger, I wanted to find out soon, because after all, he was the first human brother, and I couldn't let go of him so easily, especially when he's older than me.

Annabeth touched my shoulder lightly. "We'll find him."

"He's probably back home with his friends. Camp Half-Blood was never a home to him," Nico blurted out, speaking out finally. His eyes began to harden. "His friends and him are probably just at home relaxing, watching TV or playing football while you guys worry over him. You just met him, you can't jump to conclusions here."

"But when he left, his frien-." I spoke. Man, I wish people would stop interrupting me.

"After the incident happened, is what you said. That means someone may be recovering. Possible Klaus didn't find the camp to his liking, like a college."

"Who would hate our camp?" I asked. "We have free lemonade."

"Yes, but the Harpies are a pain." Nico risked the joke.

Annabeth smiled, chuckling. "Getting back on track… yeah, Nico's right. It's not our business to be in his situations. He lived by himself for his whole life, he probably deals with this stuff every day."

"Probably…" I murmured under my breath.

Nico gave Annabeth a look of pleasure. "Thank you, Annabeth. Now, on more important matters, Jason is back."

My upper lip pinched up in disgust. "How is that important?"

Nico stepped over the window frame, finally getting tired and sat in the floor across from us. "Dude, a pear falling from a tree should be published into Camp news and everyone would go psycho. Nothing interesting happens anymore."

"Don't jinx us!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

Nico raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever. At least it'd give us something to do if another Great Prophecy comes up."

"SHUT UP!"

Nico smiled at that.

Once Nico was gone, I slid down next to Annabeth in my original position, and grabbed Annabeth around the waist. My lips lingered around her smiling ones. She smelled like strawberries: sweet and endearing. Her eyes wer fluttering close as we moved closer together, until we were as close as we could get, our lips touching. "Now where were we…?" I mumbled and we began kissing.

"Percy?" Mom's voice called and once again, we broke away.

"Dang it, Mom!" I hissed under my breath, and Annabeth giggled, cupped her hands in my face and giving me a strong kiss before she got up. "We're in here, Mrs. Jackson!"

At the sound of her voice, Mom came in looking old and happy. Her eyes beamed with her graying hair framing her face. "Is Jacob still at school?"

"No bus, Mom," Jacob was my little step-brother. 1st-grade… could beat me at Mortal Kombat. He's the most annoying thing ever, but I have to say, I love the little dude. Annabeth adores him. Every time they cross paths, she showers him with death threatening hugs and kisses. The weird thing is, Jacob loves it.

"My girlfriend!" He'll say and hug Annabeth.

Annabeth helped my mom with the groceries, as I waited downstairs in the lobby for the bus. As I leaned against the wall, waiting for the yellow at the door, I began wondering more about my older brother. What if we putting ourselves off, and not worrying when we should? What if he…

No. No way am I losing him that quickly. I looked at the passing cars along the New York road, dazed to the point where the poking on my shoulder wasn't felt and no one was here, but me.

"Sir…" Said the annoyed voice that woke me.

"Y-Yes?" I spun to see a girl with short brown hair and green sharp-pointed eyes. She was tanned and tall, her mouth a straight line. I realized she was doing that forever. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

The girl lowered her eyelids and sighed. "It's fine. I'm Lily,"

"Hello, Lily,"

"Klaus' girlfriend."

I perked up at that. Bouncing off the wall, I faced her completely. "Is he all right?"

"Sure."

She seemed bored and didn't want to be here. I never saw her come in, but I didn't even know she was trying to get my attention either.

I looked around me then my eyes fell back onto her. "Why are you here then?"

"I want to tell you to back off," She swallowed, looking guilty. "Please, Percy."

I blinked. "You know my name?"

"I'm not stupid," She growled. "Anyways, don't worry about Klaus or any of us, because we can handle our own."

"It's funny, because we were just talking about that."

"The world is funny, "Her voice sounded so gothic when she said it like she was saying 'the world is pain'.

I nodded slowly and stepped aside to let her pass. "I just wanted to make sure my brother was all right. I'm sorry if I did something."

"You have," She said in monotone and hurried out the door, flipped her short hair.

I stared after her in confusion. What did I do to them that made her hate me?

* * *

**Sorry if I don't publish anything in awhile. I've been having ideas for two other stories. One may be published later on in my account name so if you want, check that out. Don't know who I should do next, but I promise, I have most of it planned out. Not all of it is winging it. So later! **


End file.
